This invention relates to crystal oscillator circuits, and, in particular, to high frequency crystal oscillators.
Many electrical circuit applications require the use of frequency oscillators. Frequently, crystals are used to perform oscillator functions. Unfortunately, high frequency crystals are very difficult to make and are relatively fragile compared to low frequency crystals. Furthermore, for certain radio applications, lower frequency oscillators are required in order to achieve greater attenuation at the front end and lower power dissipation for the audio and signal processing stages (the back end).